Fallen Stars
by blankRa09
Summary: Kalian berdua menderita penyakit yang sama dan berusaha untuk meyakini diri satu sama lain. "Kau masih muda. Mau menyerah secepat itu?" [YAOI! KrisTao!]


**Fallen Stars**

Oneshoot?/Drabble

Rated : T

Cast : Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyeon

Warning : YAOI! Hiding TYPO!

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! simple as that, rite?

NO SIDERS!

.

.

Just ENJOY it while reading this fic!

Hope you like it!

.

 _- **'Kau' as Zitao** -_

Kau tersenyum tipis saat memasuki ruangan penuh dengan anak-anak itu. Kau memutar kursi roda milikmu, bermaksud untuk mendekati kawanan kecil yang tampak riang tersebut. Kacamata yang kau kenakan, kau perbaiki saat ditatap kebingungan. Dengan tenang, kau melambaikan tanganmu pelan, "Hai ..."

Para kawanan itu—anak-anak yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun kebawah, tersenyum dan membalas sapaanmu, "HAIII!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Senyummu semakin mengembang saat mengetahui bahwa kau diterima. Setidaknya, kau akan baik-baik saja disini. Bermain sekaligus menjaga anak-anak yang rambutnya mulai rontok juga kondisi yang sangat lemah.

Para anak-anak itu, termasuk dirimu, harus menahan kuat tangis mereka.

.

.

.

 _Kanker otak_

.

.

.

"Zitao oppa! Lihat, aku membuatkanmu sebuah burung!" seorang gadis kecil dengan kupluk yang menutupi kepala botaknya berlari kearahmu dengan lincah.

Kau menoleh dan tersenyum manis, "Wah, terima kasih banyak, Eun-rim," ucapmu gembira, menerima sebuah origami kecil yang sudah dibentuk menyerupai lekuk burung.

Eun-rim, si gadis kecil itu mengangguk, kemudian kembali bersama teman-temannya yang asyik membangun sebuah rumah dari lego. Dirimu kembali dikejutkan oleh anak-anak lelaki yang datang menghampirimu, membawa sebuah kertas yang sudah mereka coreti tersebut.

"Jitao hyung! Aku belhasil menuliskan namamu dengan benal!"—salah satu dari mereka, maju selangkah dan memperlihatkan tulisan tangannya padamu. Kembali, kau tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kepala si cilik yang untungnya masih ditumbuhi rambut berwarna hitam. Entah kenapa, kini kau merasa rindu dengan rambutmu begitu menyentuh surai lembut milik si cilik. Rambut kebanggaanmu sudah rontok dan kau memutuskan untuk memakai topi, menutupi rambut tipis yang masih bertahan di kepalamu dan juga sebagian kepalamu yang botak.

"Ini bagus sekali, Ha Joon–ah! Terimakasih!" pujimu, memperlihatkan deretan gigimu yang sangat rapi dan bersih.

Anak-anak yang lain pun ribut saat melihan Ha Joon kecil yang kau puji, mereka juga ingin kau puji dan segera menunjukkan karya masing-masing dengan bangga. Dan semuanya engkau balas dengan pujian yang penuh semangat.

 _ **Kriet**_

Bunyi pintu ruangan terdengar, membuat semuanya menoleh kearah pintu, menatap siapa yang akan masuk. Anak-anak gadis yang mulai takut jika dokter akan membawa mereka untuk terapi, mendekat dan memeluk kakimu. "Tenanglah ..." ujarmu menenangkan, mengusap kepala mereka penuh kasih sayang.

Seorang dengan kondisi yang sama seperti dirimu—berkursi roda, masuk dengan dokter yang mendorong kursi rodanya. Wajahnya datar. Ia tidak menunjukkan senyum maupun raut wajah gugup. Rambutnya masih lebat dan kau sedikit kagum akan hal itu. Setidaknya, kau tahu bahwa pemuda yang sepertinya berpostur tinggi itu menderita penyakit yang sama sepertimu.

Dokter Joonmyeon, tersenyum menatap dua puluh pasang mata dihadapannya, "Selamat siang,"

"Siang, dokter,"—dan hanya dirimu yang menjawabnya. Anak-anak yang lain hanya diam, waspada kalau dokter itu membawa mereka pergi dari ruangan dan melakukan terapi yang tidak mereka sukai.

"Aku membawa seseorang yang sangat baik untuk kalian," ujar sang dokter, menatap pada si pemuda berwajah datar yang sedang duduk di kursi roda. "Perkenalkan dirimu," bisiknya kepada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu, terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian membuka mulutnya, "Wu Yifan,"

Sang dokter menghela napas dan anak-anak menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Hanya kau yang berani tersenyum lembut kearahnya. "Orang China, ya?" tanyamu pelan.

Pemuda itu—Yifan, menatapmu dengan tatapan yang masih sama, datar. "Ya,"

Senyumanmu masih tetap terpasang, dan hatimu merasa gembira mengetahui bahwa masih ada orang China seperti dirimu. Sedikit kemungkinan saja mendapatkan orang China dirumah sakit Korea ini. "Senang mengetahuinya, namaku Huang Zitao,".

Joonmyeon bernafas lega mengetahui Yifan tidak akan merasa bosan karena ada kau yang tampaknya menyukai keberadaan pemuda datar itu. "Baiklah. Aku harus meninggalkan kalian," ujar sang dokter, tersenyum dan membuka kembali pintu. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, ia menoleh kepada seorang anak bertubuh kurus yang berdiri di belakang kursi rodamu.

"Dong Bin, sebentar lagi kau harus terapi. Jangan sembunyi lagi, okay?" ujarnya, menunjuk pasien cilik itu yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sedangkan anak-anak yang lain menatapnya, bernafas lega karena bukan mereka yang harus menjalani terapi.

"Aku tidak mau terapi!" teriakan Dong Bin yang melengking membuat Yifan memegang sebelah telinganya, merasa sangat-sangat tak nyaman. Yang selanjutnya ia tatap adalah ketika anak itu berlari dan langsung memeluk dirimu dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Yifan mendecih pelan melihatnya.

Perempatan muncul didahinya kala ia melihat dirimu yang menenangkan anak itu tampak seperti seorang Ibu. Yifan merasa heran saat melihat anak itu tenang seketika saat kau menenangkannya. Kau mengusap lembut punggung Dong Bin dan membisikkan ' _semuanya akan baik-baik saja_ '. Senyum miring muncul di bibir Yifan melihat kelakuanmu. "Aneh," gumamnya.

.

.

.

- ** _'Kau' as Wu Yifan_** -

"Baiklah-baiklah! Sekarang, sambil menunggu makan malam tiba, siapa yang mau ikut bermain bersamaku?"—Zitao berseru, tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit dibalik lensa kacamata.

Semua anak, mengangkat tangan mereka, "Aku mau! Aku mau!" teriaknya.

Zitao terkikik pelan melihat anak-anak yang tampaknya ceria dan riang, kemudian manik matanya menatap padamu yang menyendiri di pojok ruangan. "Anak-anak, kemari," perintahnya. Dengan segera semuanya—kecuali dirimu, mendekatkan diri pada Zitao.

Kau menyerngit begitu melihat Zitao yang tampak membisikkan sesuatu pada anak-anak itu. Dirimu hanya menatap datar, lalu menoleh kearah jendela, masih tidak percaya ada saja pria yang berjiwa keibuan. ' _Dasar guru TK_ '-pikirmu.

"Yifan oppa! Perkenalkan, namaku Park Hyo-ra!"—seorang anak perempuan tiba-tiba saja mendatangimu dan langsung menjabat tangan besar milikmu.

Dirimu terkejut, tentu saja. Dengan canggung, kau menjawab "Y-ya,"

Dan kau lebih terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba semua anak mendekat padamu dan meneriakkan nama masing-masing. Kau menatap kebingungan kepada Zitao, yang hanya dibalas senyum dan sebuah angkatan bahu oleh pemuda panda itu. Dirimu kewalahan saat harus menjabat belasan tangan-tangan kecil tersebut dan harus memasang senyum canggung. Lucunya, para kawanan kecil itu tetap meneriakkan nama mereka walaupun sudah memperkenalkan diri.

Zitao tergelak melihatnya, kemudian ia menepuk tangannya, seolah memanggil kembali para anak-anak itu. " _Kids!_ Sini!" teriaknya. Kau menghela napas lega saat para kawanan ganas itu—menurutmu—kembali pada Zitao.

Seperti ada yang disembunyikan, kau keheranan melihat Zitao yang tersenyum penuh arti disana. "Baiklah, mari kita tanya Yifan-ge,"

.

— _ **Ge**_

.

- _ **'Kau/mu' as Wu Yifan, 'Ia/nya/si panda' as Huang Zitao** -_

Kau mengerjapkan mata berulang kali saat mendengarnya memanggil namamu dengan begitu akrab dan lembut. Seolah ada yang menghipnotis dirimu, entah kenapa kau merasa sedikit senang saat panggilan itu keluar dari bibir kecilnya. ' _Apa yang kupikirkan_?'-batinmu, mengusap wajah dengan gusar.

"Yifan-ge! Diantara kami semua, nama siapa yang paling kau ingat?" ujar si pemuda panda, membuatmu kembali menoleh padanya.

Oh, jadi ini maksudnya. Ia meminta para anak itu untuk menyebutkan nama mereka agar kau bisa mengingat semua nama kawanan kecil itu. Di satu sisi, ia ingin mengakrabkan dirimu dengan anak-anak itu agar suasana tidak canggung dan kau tidak perlu menyendiri lagi. Cerdik sekali, bukan?

Kau memegang tengkukmu sesaat. Jujur saja, kau tidak terlalu memperhatikan dan mendengar nama anak-anak itu. Layaknya pelajaran matematika, masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Terlebih lagi kebingunganmu tadi membuatmu semakin tidak mengingat nama mereka.

Sayang sekali, kecerdikan si panda tidak berjalan mulus.

.

.

"Huang Zitao?"

.

.

Rona merah menyembul dipipinya, dan anak-anak itu menganga. Terkejut mendengar jawabanmu yang malah menyebutkan nama si pemuda panda. "Y-Yifan-ge ... aku tidak—,"

"Yifan hyung menyukai Zitao hyung!"

Dan seketika saja ruangan itu penuh dengan teriakan.

.

.

.

...

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi malam itu, menerpa wajah cantik si panda. Pemuda itu sudah berada dibalkon rumah sakit sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Melihati cahaya terang kota Seoul dan menikmati secangkir teh ditangannya. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya, walaupun daya penglihatannya berkurang sepuluh persen, ia tetap menatap jalanan kota Seoul yang tampak padat.

Ia dikejutkan tiba-tiba saat seseorang keluar dan mendekati dirinya. "Yifan-ge ... kau mengagetkanku," gumamnya sambil terkekeh.

Kau hanya tersenyum canggung, menatap sebentar kearah kota dan sedetik kemudian kembali menatapnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ia tersenyum sumringah, ini pertama kalinya kau mengajaknya bicara. Ia mengangkat cangkir teh yang dipegangnya tinggi-tinggi. "Menikmati teh?"

"Jam sepuluh malam?"

Kau terdengar seperti sedang mengintrogasi, dan ia dibuat tertawa karena gelagatmu, "Okay, aku menderita insomnia sejak kecil, ge," ujarnya.

Kau menggendikan bahu, "Pantas saja,"

"Kenapa?"

"Matamu,"

Si panda memegangi sebelah matanya, "Ah, maksudmu, lingkran hitam ini? Ahahaha, aku sudah memiliki ini sejak kecil. Jadi sama sekali tidak berurusan dengan insomnia,"

"Oh. Begitu," kau mengusap tengkukmu, merasakan angin yang ikut menerpamu. Kemudian kau tatapi lekat-lekat kondisi si panda yang nyaris persis sepertimu. Kalian memakai kursi roda dengan piyama rumah sakit yang berwarna biru. Perbedaan hanyalah kacamata yang ia pakai tadi dan juga topi yang menutupi kepalanya. Yah, kau dan dia menderita penyakit yang sama.

"Aku stadium tiga. Gege berapa?"

Dan pertanyaan si panda membuatmu tersadar dari lamunanmu. "Aku? Stadium dua,"

"Syukurlah,"—senyumnya mengembang, "Gege masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk sembuh,"

Kau mengangkat sebelah alis, "Maksudmu?"

"Kanker itu tidak terlalu parah ditubuh gege. Gege masih bisa pulih. Berusahalah, ge! Aku mendoakanmu!" seru si panda dengan senyumnya.

Kau masih menatapnya tak mengerti, "Lantas, dirimu sendiri?"

Ia menggeleng pelan, perlahan senyumnya berkurang, "... aku? Aku akan tetap disini sampai aku kembali kehadapan Tuhan,"

Kedua alismu berkerut sudah. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Jelas-jelas pemuda panda itu pasrah menghadapi penyakit yang menggerogoti hidupnya. "Berapa umurmu?" tanyamu penuh dengan ketidak senangan. Nada yang kau pakai bahkan sangat mengintimidasi.

"Ng? 22 tahun,"

"Kau masih muda. Mau menyerah secepat itu?"

DEG!

Mulut si panda terbungkam kali ini. Ia tidak bisa lagi menjawab maupun menyangkal. Yang dikatakan olehmu sepenuhnya benar. Namun mau apa lagi? Sejak berusia 19 tahun, ia sudah dinyatakan menderita kanker otak.

Kau memutar kursi roda, mendekat kepadanya. "Kau tahu, mungkin saja kanker-ku ini akan berubah menjadi stadium tiga, atau stadium empat,"

Ia tersentak, "Tidak! Gege tidak boleh berkata seperti itu!"

"Dan kau membiarkan dirimu berkata hal semacam itu juga?"

 _Skakmat!_

Si panda tidak tahu apa maksudmu. Yang jelas, ia hanya menunduk, malu dengan perkataan yang dilontarkannya tadi. Kau menghela napas, lalu menggenggam kedua tangannya, membuat si panda terkejut. "Kalau begitu, kita berjuang bersama?"

Ia terhenyak. Sekarang ia bisa merasakan sisi lembutmu dibalik topeng datar milikmu. Sejak awal ia memang sudah tahu bahwa kau seorang pemuda baik dan lembut, hanya saja mungkin kau menyembunyikannya dengan tampang datar. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata lolos keluar dari hazel coklat miliknya. Si panda mengangguk pelan, sangat pelan hingga hampir tak terlihat.

Kau tersenyum, tanganmu lalu mengusap pipi si panda, menghapus air matanya. Kemudian, kau menoleh dan menatap langit malam. "Zitao,"

Yang dipanggil segera mendongak. Kau sudah tersenyum dan ia akui bahwa dirimu memanglah tampan. Tanganmu melepas topi yang ia kenakan kemudian meraih dagu si panda, dan membuatnya menatap langit. "Lihatlah,"

 _Sebuah bintang jatuh_

Matanya berbinar-binar. Dengan penuh semangat, ia tersenyum penuh bahagia dan menoleh kearahmu. "Ge! Bintang jatuh! Cepat! Buat permohonan!" pekiknya kegirangan.

Kau terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Bersama dengan si panda, kau mengatupkan kedua tangan dan menunduk. Mengucapkan sesuatu didalam hati dengan penuh harapan. Dan kau kembali menatap langit saat harapan yang kau batinkan usai.

"Ge?" panggilannya membuatmu menatap kembali pemuda panda itu. "Boleh aku tahu harapanmu?"

"Hm? Itu rahasia,"

"Oh, ayolah ..."

Dirimu tertawa. "Baiklah, tapi, kau ucapkan dulu harapanmu,"

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Gege licik," gumamnya, yang hanya membuat tawamu semakin keras. "Aku ... aku ingin ... agar gege bisa sembuh ..." ucapnya malu-malu, kau bisa melihat wajahnya memerah walau dengan pencahayaan yang kurang.

Dirimu tersenyum—dan akan selalu tersenyum.

.

"Harapanku ..."

.

.

.

"Agar kau bisa sembuh, Zi,"

Pipi si panda merona sudah. Harapannya denganmu sama?

.

.

" _ **Dan agar kita selalu bersama**_ ,"

Lalu tanpa sadar, kau memejamkan matamu dan menempelkan bibirmu ke bibir kecil miliknya.

.

..

 **FIN**

 **Oke fix ira gatau ini fanfic apaan :v ira buat fanfic ini tengah malam, sekalian buat aktivitas karena gabisa tidur :'v ira habis nonton pelem hantu :'v apalagi ira buat ni ff waktu malam jumat kemaren :'v**

 **Fic ni terinspirasi karena ira pengen banget liat bintang(?) tapi takut keluar :v sedangkan kalo ira buka jendela cuma ada pohon mangga sama ayunan didepan rumah(?) jadi serem gitu :'3**

 **Sekalian ira dengerin lagunya SUJU 'Mr. Simple', tambah jadi kepengen nulis fic-nya :v btw donghae ganteng ya di mv itu :v ira baru sadar :v oke ira ngomong apaan sih -v-**

 **Last, CAN YOU GIVE ME SOME REVIEW? :3**


End file.
